El Atrapa Estrellas
by gemini in tauro
Summary: AU: Hyoga, es el chico mas listo en cuanto a astronomía, pero tiene un problema con una constelación; al dibujarla en su brazo esta desaparece pero el no se percata. Fleur, es la rebelde hermana de la directora Hilda, ella tiene una capacidad para leer las estrellas, ¿será que el destino los unió? [¡Remasterización hasta el segundo capítulo terminada!]
1. La práctica y la teoría

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Masami Kurumada. Sólo me pertenece la historia y la trama de ésta.**_

_**Geia! Tengo más de un año con tener la historia subida y no he querido subir otro capítulo por el hecho de que me avergonzaba la mala ortografía que tenía en aquel entonces, ¡uff! Tampoco digo que ahora tenga una intachable pero... buah~ se encuentra mucho mejor que hace un año.**_

_**So, espero poder actualizarla pronto y con un capítulo más decente que estos dos.**_

_**Hope you like the chapter!**_

* * *

**_El Atrapa Estrellas_**

_Capítulo 1 _— "La práctica y la teoria"

* * *

—Maestro, ¿Me podría repetir el nombre de la estrella? —Preguntó.

Sus compañeros le miraron con asombro, pues él era uno de los que tenían mejores calificaciones en el grupo. Y verlo dudando de alguna estrella o alguna constelación era como ver a un maestro pedirle a sus alumnos ayuda para dictar tarea.

—Claro —respondió. De inmediato se dirigió a su lado para explicarle —mira su nombre es Arturo —se retiró de su lado para seguir dando la clase. —Arturo es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de corona boreal.

La clase hizo su general coro de _"oooohhh´s"_ de asombro por el nombre de la constelación. Haciendo más tras lúcido el hecho de que poco sabían por la ciencia de la cosmogonía.

El chico odiaba que le hubieran puesto en el turno nocturno pero se esforzaba por la beca que con tanto tiempo le costó obtener; cada tanto se decía en su mente _‹‹ojalá me hubiera tocado en otro turno››_ o _‹‹ ¡Justo esta materia me quería meter_!››, pero se los guardaba y le echaba ganas. O lo que podía al menos.

A pesar de que la ciencia y todo relacionad con las estrellas le fascinaba, simplemente no le gustaba la forma de llevar las cosas de aquella escuela. Por supuesto que no haría al profesor de conocimientos acerca de aquello. Ya que si lo hacía, era más que obvio que una expulsión sería inminente. O lo que menos gustaba de la escuela, clases fuera de tiempo.

Era muy bueno en cuanto al estudio de las estrellas, pero... simplemente... no conseguía... memorizarse esa constelación. De alguna forma no lo lograba.

—Hyoga... ¡HYOGA!—El chico se sobresaltó un poco al recordar que estaba en la clase de exterior y que su maestro no le gustaba regañarlos. Lo respetaba por eso, más o menos. — ¿Qué constelación es esa? —Preguntó señalando al cielo.

El rubio al ver la constelación sonrió. Probablemente con un poco de picardía.

—Esa es la constelación de Cygnus, también conocida como Cisne —respondió advirtiendo como las chicas cuchilleaban por su repuesta.

—En efecto, gracias Hyoga. Es la constelación de Cygnus o Cisne porque parece un cisne en pleno vuelo...—explicaba el profesor pero una chica rubia lo interrumpió de manera grosera, muy grosera.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo es observar las estrellas... No entiendo mis razones para enlistarme en esta materia —dijo en media ensoñación, como recordando otras opciones que le ofrecieran en un pasado. Aunque no se le sopesaba mucho aquella posibilidad.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Dijo el profesor curioso por el comentario fuera de lugar de la joven chica rubia. Esta, lo observó con altivez; como apenas dándose cuenta de su presencia y se apresuró a contestarle.

—Oh, nada. Es sólo que es aburrido observar las estrellas en el exterior cuando podemos aprender sobre ellas en viejos libros de texto y demás. —Se observó las uñas, se mordió un labio y continuó hablando. —Sólo por dar ejemplos.

Camus soltó un emisario suspiro. Dio uso a toda su paciencia para no responderle a la joven frente a él. Si lo que no tenía de más era paciencia, le sobraba en sapiencia por lo que intentó hacer que su alumna entrara en razón.

—De hecho, es mucho más entretenido observar las estrellas desde fuera que sólo admirarlas en los libros de texto. De esta forma, podremos admirar su forma y nos ayudará a ubicarlas con facilidad.

Ella giró su rostro furibunda. Murmuró algo que para su suerte no llegó a oídos de su maestro en turno.

—Fler... es importante que si quieran ser astrónomos vean las estrellas; mira... —el maestro se paró unos segundos antes de responder. —: Si quieres ser doctor, es obvio que tendrás que ver a un cuerpo para verificar su salud, ¿no? —no se esperó para que la chica respondiera y continuó —. Bueno el caso de astrónomo es el mismo, quieres estudiar el cosmos, pues tienes que verlo, ya que es el cuerpo del universo y nosotros solo somos una pequeña célula en comparación con lo basto del universo.

La chica se quedó medio en shock. Dejada anonada por la explicación del hombre, pero luego respondió:

—Vale profesor, me voy a estudiar medicina…

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco. Al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

—No, mira... tu conducta es pésima si vengo siendo sincero contigo. Y no creo que vayas a pasar este semestre con "las mejores calificaciones" como me lo prometiste al inicio del semestre. Te diré algo, mejor discutimos esto en la oficina del director —sentenció el profesor. A pesar de que su voz se encontraba tranquila, el enojo era más que evidente en ella.

Fler chasqueó la lengua. Evidentemente molesta.

—De acuerdo —rezongó la chica bufando. Camus notó aquello pero decidió ignorarlo, por su bien psicológico y el bien académico de su alumna

—Se cancela la clase, estudien que habrá un examen teórico la próxima semana —anunció el profesor lo que hizo que algunos le dirigieran una mirada asesina a la rubia, otros solo hicieron rabietas. Y en cambio Hyoga... sólo se quedó en su lugar observando la constelación de Corona Boreal, como no se la podía aprender la dibujó en su brazo y al lado le puso en letras apretujadas el nombre de esta. Conforme con aquello, dio un asentimiento para sí mismo con la cabeza.

Se fue del lugar sin volver a mirar el cielo notar que Corona Boreal había desaparecido, literalmente hablando.

—.—

—Hola señor Camus. Lamento si soy indiscreta pero, ¿Para qué quiere ver a la directora? —Preguntó la secretaria levemente confundida. Se encontraba con las manos en su teclado detrás de la enorme computadora que la escuela aguardaba para los que trabajaban en aquel puesto.

—Vine para ver relacionado con la conducta de su hermana —acotó de manera rápida. Así era Camus, siempre iba directo al punto, sin soltar más palabras de las necesarias cuando se trataba de asuntos referentes a sus alumnos.

— ¿Fleur Odine? —Dijo dudosa. Vio a la nombrada aparecer detrás del maestro tras platicar con una amiga sobre cosas inherentes a ella o al profesor. Probablemente cosas amenas que sólo le inmiscuían a ella y a la otra chica.

— ¿Me llamaba? —Respondió la chica borrando toda sospecha de que por su rostro hubiera surcado una sonrisa. Ni siquiera un fantasma pasaba por esta.

—En efecto, es ella —suspiró el profesor tranquilo, pareciendo estar en su propio mundo. —Hoy ha venido tu hermana a sustituir al director del turno nocturno.

— ¿No vino el director del horario nocturno? ¿No vino Siegfried? —Preguntó la chica en tono preocupado. No le interesaba subir sus notas en aquella materia, sin embargo le preocupaba la salud de su tío. Probablemente más que la suya. Y más ahora que últimamente se encontraba mal de salud casi todo el tiempo.

—Lamento informárselo señorita Fler, pero el director Siegfried se accidentó y su hermana, Hilda, se ofreció para sustituirlo.

—Genial, —se dijo Fler, más para ella que para el profesor presente y la secretaria. —primero me toca Camus de profesor, y ahora que me lleven ante mi hermana... parece que las estrellas me odian… —se maldijo. Al tiempo que de la puerta detrás del escritorio se abría para dejar paso a la larga cabellera color cenizo que caracterizaba a su mayor. Soltó un resoplido —Oh, vaya. Hablando de estrellas…

— ¡Fler! Se más respetuosa con tu hermana y conmigo —le regañó su profesor de astronomía

— ¿Fler? ... —Cuestionó confundida y apenas dándose cuenta de la situación por la que se le había dado aviso de _"mala conducta en clase" _—Ay dioses. —Respondió al ver a la persona que menos pensó que llevarían a su oficina, y las posibilidades se hacían menores dado que ella fungía su cargo en el turno matutino y parte del vespertino. Soltó un exhalo en afán de calmarse, —Pasen.

Fler, enojada con el profesor —o fingiendo hacerlo—caminó dentro del lugar que su mayor le señalaba y temiendo por lo peor.

—.—

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Se lamentó la chica. Se encontraba acostada bocarriba en su cama, quieta y sin muchas ganas de dormir en aquel día. Y es que la verdad, de todas las cosas que le podían haber hecho (entre las que se encontraban el ser expulsada o ser reprobada) tuvo que ser la más vergonzosa de ellas.

_**.FLASH BACK.**_

—Entiendo —respondió la directora después de escuchar el relato. Con la mayor amabilidad de la que se creyó capaz, preguntó — ¿Y qué propone hacer, profesor?

Camus no pensó demasiado en su respuesta. Casi hasta parecía haber esperado el momento justo para hacer acotación del castigo.

—En mi clase de este turno, tengo un chico que tiene plenos conocimientos de la astronomía y es por más decir que es un prodigio —comenzó alagando al menor. —Le pido que piense en la oportunidad de que su hermana no haga el extraordinario. Ya que no tiene la calificación ni entrega de ella misma como para tener derecho a aquel examen.

Hilda carraspeó.

—Continúe —murmuró tapándose la boca.

—Sin embargo, se le puede asignar al chico para fungir como su tutor. Y de esta forma que ella entregue todos los apuntes que se han realizado durante lo que llevamos del semestre. Lo cual es el setenta por ciento del curso.

Hilda asintió. No diciendo nada para no interrumpirle.

—Y por supuesto, de todo lo que salga de los apuntes, que ella realice un pequeño proyecto en el que sintetice todos los conocimientos adquiridos durante el curso. Con nombres de constelaciones y formas específicas de estos, su representación metafórica y las leyendas que les transcurren a estos.

La directora lo pensó unos segundos, no había mucho que perder en aquella propuesta. El hombre sólo necesitaba luz verde para darle una oportunidad a su hermanita de pasar el semestre. Por lo que lo observó a los ojos y dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

—.—

—Mañana empezaras a trabajar con Hyoga —respondió la directora a su hermana revisando al chico del que Camus hablaba —y para pensar un poco en tus notas bajas no podrás salir el día de hoy con Hagen.

—Pero... si... Hilda —se apresuró a replicar la menor, notablemente irritada por el cambio de actitud de su hermana para con ella —lo prometiste —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Dije... si sacabas buenas notas —la corrigió. — ¿Qué te ocurre? Lo único que querías hacer de niña era ver las estrellas, y pasarte observándolas durante horas. Ahora no quieres salir de noche bajo la única excusa de tus clases en el turno nocturno y claro, ni siquiera las observas.

Fler no respondió aquello. Simplemente observaba consternada como una de las estrellas más grandes de Cygnus se encontraba bajo un leve tinte color rojo, parecido al que le había visto hace casi diez años. Cuando dedujo que la persona bajo el cuidado de aquella estrella se encontraba en peligro.

Negó con la cabeza, esperando que con eso aquellos pensamientos lúgubres desaparecieran de su mente y alejándose de su hermana. Terminando, en su mullida cama.

_**.FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Furiosa, y por demás dolida, terminó meciéndose en la comodidad de su colchón.


	2. la tutoria

_**Como lo dije en el capítulo anterior, sigo en el proceso de remasterización de la historia. Espero que les guste y lamento que hayan tenido que ver aquellos dedazos que antes me daba por hacer. Pero ha que ser honestos -conmigo misma sobre todo- en aquel entonces escribía en un teléfono, ¡un teléfono! Y eso que ni el autocorrector tenía 7w7**_

_**Whatever, hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**El Atrapa Estrellas**_

_Capítulo 2 _— La tutoría.

* * *

¿De verdad era necesario discutir sobre el imponerme un castigo durante tanto tiempo? No estoy segura, de lo que si me encuentro segura es que eso fue lo que hicieron el profesor Camus y mi hermana. Para mi suerte no había sido un extraordinario, y me había apresurado a suspirar de alivio. Sin escuchar antes que debería hacer todas las actividades del semestre y aparte un proyecto hecho a mano sobre las constelaciones, sus metáforas, significados y leyendas detrás de estos.

Me quedé helada después de eso. De hecho, puedo jurar haber escuchado mi propia respiración acompasada al ruido exterior de mi cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente me percaté de que ya era más de medio día y me levanté de abrupto al pensar que llegaría tarde a la universidad, puesto que casi se me olvidaba, el turno nocturno se terminaba a las dos de la madrugada así que era normal que apenas me despertara a esas horas.

Cuando llegué a la cocina encontré mi desayuno hecho y medianamente frío. Probablemente por el hecho de que ya tuviera tiempo después de haberse hecho. Comencé a erguirlo con algo de pereza y levanté una nota que Hilda había dejado, la cual hasta ahora veía debido a que se encontraba escondida por el plato.

_Fler,_

_Me tomé la molestia de prepararte el desayuno antes de lo usual. Lamento si al levantarte lo encuentras frío pero tenía prisa por salir a hacer unos papeleos en la escuela._

_A las dos me dijeron que tendrías tu tutoría con Hyoga, por lo que me aseguré de dejarte su dirección en el refrigerador._

_No olvides llevar materiales para realizarla._

_Hilda._

Después de leerlo, al tiempo que tomaba una cucharada de mi alimento, observé en automático con dirección al enorme refrigerador. El cual, en efecto tenía un pequeño trozo de papel sujeto por un imán con forma ambigua. Me apresuré a tomarlo con una mano y leí en este.

_Hyoga Kido._

_1100\. Sanctuary Avenue._

—No queda lejos —me dije. Termine mi desayuno con rapidez y me fui caminando ya que quedaba a dos calles, solo cruzaba mi calle (Polaris), la calle de Elíseos y llegaba a Sanctuary Avenue.

Al llegar al 1100 toque el timbre

Llegó inmediatamente. Estaba vestido con unos jeans algo gastados y una camisa de tela delgada lo que dejaba ver la mayoría de su musculatura. En verdad que para ser un chico que no conocía, debía admitir que el sentir la sangre aglomerarse en mis mejillas se encontraba excusada de cualquier culpabilidad.

—Tú eres Hyoga Kido, ¿no? —Dije dudosa de haber dado con la dirección correcta.

—La mayoría de la gente saluda con un hola, pero sí, soy Hyoga. Y tú eres Fler si no me equivoco —asentí con un torpe gesto de la cabeza —pasa.

Atravesé el umbral de la puerta, la sala la localicé rápido, se encontraba a mi izquierda. De forma inmediata me volteé un poco para ver algo que creí haber visto pero, pensé que mis sentidos me engañaban. Creí haber visto a algo moverse entre las sobras pero, ¿No lo he hecho otras veces ya siendo estas erróneas?

Al terminar la vuelta localicé en el brazo izquierdo de Hyoga unas magulladuras de color violeta verdáceo. Pareciendo haber tenido un confronte con alguien no hace mucho tiempo.

—Deneb... —no pude evitar susurrar, al ver su cara de sorpresa respondí —tu naciste bajo la estrella de Deneb, conocida como la más brillante de la constelación de Cygnus.

No lo dije como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

—Sí... —respondió algo ido — ¿cómo sabes? — Me preguntó como mera respuesta a lo anterior. Se encontraba anonado, igual que yo. Si no decía palabras exageradas.

—Es sólo que… yo… —comencé tartamudeando un poco. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué tenía un don extraño que me hacía capaz de leer las estrellas y el destino de las personas a través de estas? Sonaba como prácticas que sólo se habían realizado en las épocas mitológicas por las pitonisas. Por lo que me apresuré a decir lo primero que surcó por mi mente —. El otro día… ¡Digo, anoche! Explicaste sobre la constelación de Cygnus como si la hubieses admirado durante toda tu vida. Haciendo parecer un poco obvio el hecho de que era tu constelación favorita y no por nada lo haría —sentí sudor pasar por debajo de mi nuca.

—Ah, eso —hizo un gesto para que no le diera importancia —. No es nada, de igual manera, viniste para las tutorías ¿no? —Ni siquiera respondí cuando se apresuró a agregar, — Ummm ¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber? Ahora mismo me encontraba preparando un poco de limonada por lo que me gustaría saber si tienes ganas de un poco.

—Eh, no gracias. —paseé mi mirada por la sala, lo cierto es que su presencia me incomodaba, pero no lo suficiente para que no soportara seis semanas trabajando con el _‹‹tranquila Fler son sólo seis semanas››_ me recordé para no sucumbir a la ansiedad.

El volvió con unos libros del tamaño de un cuaderno y una limonada en la otra mano

—Me enviaron todas las instrucciones para hacer el proyecto. Primera: no puedes usar internet para investigar, es estricto el uso de fuentes de información que no vengan de libros físicos; considerando que se puede simplemente copiar-pegar la información me lo descartaron como una posibilidad de fuente. Segunda: el proyecto no saldrá de mi casa hasta el día de entrega, no podrás adelantarle nada fuera de los terrenos que pertenecen a mi hogar. Tercero y más importante: solo te ayudaré explicándote algunos datos, por lo que no seré un salvavidas repleto de información. Ten —dijo dándome el libro, apenas tuve tiempo de cogerlo puesto que me encontraba un poco aturdida de la poca confianza que el profesor y mi hermana me tenían —puedes iniciar con este es la constelación de osa menor...

—Se le conoce también como estrella polar, su estrella más brillante es... mayormente conocida como Polaris —le interrumpí. Él se quedó anonado por segunda vez en el día a lo que me encogí de hombros. — ¿Qué? De acuerdo nací bajo la estrella de Yildun, era obvio que buscara información de ella. —Rodé los ojos con menuda ironía.

—Sí. —Replicó con sarcasmo. —Como sea, aún así, tienes que poner los nombres de las otras estrellas de la constelación de osa menor...

—Polaris, Kochab, Pherkad, Yildun o Phekard, Binaria Eclipsante, Alifa al Farkadain y Anwar al Farkadain —Dije inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo de refutarme. Aquello fue la gota que lo dejó con media barbilla en el suelo.

— ¿Eres astrónoma teórica o algo así? —Inquirió después de caber en sí mismo la idea de que al parecer no sacaba bajas calificaciones porque no me gustara la materia. Me encogí de hombros y giré la cabeza para no verle el rostro.

—Se podría decir que sí —Acoté. Siendo sincera conmigo misma, me sabía de memoria los nombres de todas las constelaciones y de sus estrellas -o al menos de la mayoría- pero no las nombraba por el hecho de que no quería recordarlas.

—En ese caso, anótalos en un par de hojas con los nombres de las estrellas y te ayudaré con el nombre de otras constelaciones.

Asentí de forma mansa.

En silencio me puse a escribir la información de cada una mientras veía como se le enredaba el cabello en su collar.


End file.
